Roblox Goes Crazy 16
This is episode 16 of Roblox Goes Crazy, created in 2007 by Starman3. This episode, however, was created in 2010. Skits *Link throws a cube at the Skull Kid, which bounces off as the Skull Kid says he must die and kills him. (looks like it was submitted by JD02022092) *benrockztv goes up a wall on a skateboard but falls and bounces around, faceplanted on the ground afterwards, with some announcer saying "You failed, maggot!" (submitted by benrockztv) *LucarioMario7 (TwilightLucario7) is on a skateboard and spazzing out. He gets up, but eventually falls off and dies. (submitted by LucarioMario7) *Prinplup14 watches Sinbad115 fail at skateboarding, as he says he needs help. (submitted by Sinbad115) *hrh5 gets called a dog, lan asks to confirm that, as hrh gets stuck in a bran on the ground on a skateboard, as lan laughs. (submitted by hrh5) *Oreomario is stuck in the ground and asks for help. He only gets jumped on by various people. (submitted by oreomario) *A sound effect is played, as the ground shakes. Prinplup14 says "I'm ok!" dies, and then says "nevermind" both in a high pitch voice. (submitted by Starman3) *Prinplup14 skateboards, but fails, and says the same line from before, but without the high pitch. (submitted by Prinplup14) *Both Prinplup14 and Starman3 are frozen in midair, as Prinplup14 repeats a high pitch "ooh dearie me" various times, with Starman3 shutting him up. (supposedly submitted by both Starman3 and Prinplup14) *Some guy rages at an editor (luigi432) who ends up walking off afterwards. (submitted by an unknown). *ScatmanMario goes in a cannon, gets fired at an ice wall and explodes. It ends up being a fail take (submitted by ScatmanMario64) *ScatmanMario runs towards Starman3 and Prinplup14, the latter of which throws a bomb that makes ScatmanMario disappear. (submitted by ScatmanMario64) *This is supposed Sinbad Kong, where Starman3 travels to the top and tries to own Sinbad, but ends up getting owned himself. (submitted by Starman3) *Sweboy is sliding along the ground and falls off the edge. (Submitted by Sweboy77, supposed gift for said person) *Nikluigi is can canning, but gets shot by Starman3 (submitted by Nikluigi) *A noob says that life is like a box of chocolates, you never know what you're gonna get as the model next to him goes crazy about chocolate. (submitted by zeldafan334) *3 models in stop motion get synced to a music piece, which over time involves all 3 of them, including a random fourth one at the end. (submitted by Videogameawesome) *Starman3 tells Netmansi to not go on the slide, as he doesn't believe him, going on the slide and blasting off. Starman3 says it's pointless, then dies. (submitted by Netmansi) *Sinbad tells Netmansi not to go on the trampoline, as Net doesn't believe him and jumps until he literally dies. Sinbad says he warned him, also dying. (submitted by Sinbad216) *CzarDBreaker jumps off to an area of death, where he isn't seen afterwards. (submitted by CzarDBreaker) *Starman3 skateboards down a long pink and white tube, falling over and repeating Prinplup14's "I'm okay, nevermind" joke, dying but floating up with a song playing. (submitted by Starman3) *RobloxKing777 gets stuck on a railway, in the karts seen in earlier episodes. Starman3 asks Sinbad what he is doing as he dies, Starman3 saying be probably doesn't know how to drive. (submitted by RobloxKing777) *Sinbad and Starman3 are both in a kart, as RobloxKing "LEROY JENKINS" behind them and falls through the floor. (submitted by RobloxKing777) *VintageGamer does similar to Starman3 and Prinplup14 with the first "I'm ok, nevermind" skit in this episode, and explodes all on the platform. (submitted by both Sinbad216 and Starman3) *Sinbad wants to enter the building, as Starman3 says "that's what she said," making Sinbad get mad, and Starman3 says "D'oh." Characters *Jacobthehero2007 (Starman3) *ScatmanMario64 *benrockztv *TwilightLucario7 (LucarioMario7) *Prinplup14 (Enzo) *Sinbad115 (Sinbad316 (known as Sinbad216 in submissions)) *hrh5 *lan2 *luigi432 *Sweboy77 *Nikluigi *Model *Noob *RobloxKing777 *CzarDBreaker *Netmansi *4 models (green, red, blue and purple) *VintageGamer *cody4850 *acbpanda Trivia *This is the first official "collab" of the series, as seen in the title of the video. This means it was the first to include other ideas from other fans of the series or friends associated with Starman3, with their ideas and recordings actually submitted into the video. *This is the first HD RGC, and the first HD video by Starman3, but this trend wouldn't be recurring forever. *It took a full night to render this episode. *LucarioMario7 is seen in a new account in this video. Category:Roblox Goes Crazy Series